


Трижды бездуховно (но охренительно прекрасно)

by desterra



Series: Он, он и доверие [5]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расс снизу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трижды бездуховно (но охренительно прекрасно)

**Author's Note:**

> подарок ко дню рождения прекрасной девушке Алене

Знакомство с собственной простатой, на старости-то лет, Расс счёл успешным и, тихо рыкнув, подтянул замершего Милта ближе. Ибо нечего тут расслабляться, когда дело не доведено до финала. Звёздочки перед глазами приглушали лёгкое жжение в заднице. Как это связано между собой, Расс не очень понял, да и не стремился понять, если честно. Было неловко, стало хорошо — это главное. Хотелось движения, хотелось стонов и всхлипов, хотелось, чтоб Милт, наконец, отбросил все свои сомнения и переживания и продолжил гонять свой член по рассовой простате, потому что это было охренительно. Но идиотище над ним мелко дрожал, крепко держался руками за плечи и трогал горячими губами щёки, ключицы, подбородок. Впрочем, Расс с удовольствием подставлялся под эти недопоцелуи и целенаправленно сжимал ягодицы Милта своими лапами, а член — задницей. Последние сомнения улепётывали за горизонт, даже не помахав на прощание белым платочком.  
— Погоди, — шептал Милт куда-то за ухо и облизывал влажным языком мочку, теребил её зубами и вновь пускал в дело язык. От несчастной мочки спиралью растекалась дрожь, подхватывая ритм милтового подрагивания. Чудны дела твои...  
— Боже, — Расс прогнулся в спине и пяткой двинул Милту под коленку. — Куда ещё годить? Шевелись давай, олух.  
Звёздочки под веками постепенно затухали, а нервное стремление шевелиться в ритме горизонтального танго ежесекундно нарастало.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — горячечный шёпот впивался прямо в мозг. Расс, кажется, почувствовал, как в нём дёрнулся член, когда Милт, наконец-то, возобновил движение. В качестве поощрения, Расс пальцами погладил тонкие волоски на пояснице. Милт длинно, на выдохе, застонал и увеличил амплитуду. Простате понравилось. Рассу тоже. Он глупо и банально поплыл, теряя связность мыслей. Остался только вышибающий мозги ритм. Липкая горячая кожа под руками. Соль на языке. Напряжённые мышцы бёдер. Стоны и всхлипы. Всё, чего так хотелось. Всё, что казалось жизненно необходимым. Он с трудом оторвал руку от идеальной ягодицы, втиснул её между животами и обхватил собственный член. Влажная головка, мягкая кожица на твёрдом стволе. Спиральные искры от простаты под веки. По всему телу. Много. Мало. Ещё. И ещё. Пара движений, чтобы рухнуть за грань, судорожно сжимая задницу и уволакивая Милта за собой. Расс фыркнул, зубами откусывая недостающий воздух, и зарылся перепачканными спермой пальцами в волосы Милта. Рухнувший на него тёплой ленивой тяжестью Милт едва заметно пошевелился и заурчал в ключицу. Гад гадский. Расс никогда не любил нахальных котов, а вот поди ж ты — вляпался.  
— Сползай с меня, — потребовал он склочным голосом, лицо нужно держать в любой ситуации, а то мало ли, и ухватившись за гладкое плечо, принялся спихивать с себя Милта.  
Судя по сияющей физиономии, грозный тон потерялся в посторгазменной дымке. Ну и чёрт с ним. В самом-то деле.  
Главное, что было неловко и странно, и глупо, а стало — хорошо. Стало идеально. Не Рассу спорить с мирозданием, что уж там.


End file.
